That Other Shinobi
by kayley.beer
Summary: A story following a girl as she becomes a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village.
1. Chapter 1

****Please note that this work is purely fan-fiction. I do not own the characters or setting or any part of Naruto. I only own Yazuki Ayaka, as she comes from my own imagination.****

Six-year-old Yazuki Ayaka did not come from any one of the prestigious shinobi clans. In fact, her family had barely anything to do with them at all.

Ayaka's family ran a small bookstore near the centre of the shopping district. They lived on the floors above the store. As such, Ayaka had grown up with a love of books. She was rather small and skinny, even for someone her age, but she had grown rather strong from strong from carrying around large stacks of books.

Ayaka was out on an errand for her mother when she caught her first proper glimpse of a shinobi. She was walking past one of the many training grounds in Konaha on her way home. Ayaka felt something whizzed past her face and jumped back from shock.

Ayaka had developed fast reflexes in order to dodge the constantly falling books (her family had failed to fix the shelves in a while), but it still took her some time to get over 'it' passing so close to her face. She then looked around to find the offending object, and found 'it' lying in the gutter.

Upon picking 'it' up and studying it, Ayaka realised that 'it' was a shuriken that the shinobi of the town used. Glancing around, she could spot two kunoichi sparring in the training field she was walking next to. Ayaka realised that the shuriken must have flown threw the fence when one kunoichi threw and her opponent dodged.

Ayaka continued to watch the fight; she was becoming increasingly interested in watching them spar. She found it incomprehensible that anyone could have such strength and skill.

After a while, Ayaka realised it was almost dark, and she hurried off to get home before dinner. She kept the shuriken in her pocket on the way home, then put it in her desk drawer when she got back.

Life returned, basically, to normal for Yazuki Ayaka, except for one small thing. She could not stop wondering what it would be like a kunoichi like the women she saw. When it was next announced that the Konaha Ninja Academy was admitting new students, she applied.

**** This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, so don't judge me too harshly. If anyone actually reads this story, then thank you. If any of you actually like it, thank my friend, as she was the one who told me to upload it to this website.**

**(If you have any suggestions that you would like to send, they would be greatly appreciated. I really don't have the best idea of where this story would actually go.)**

**Anyway… BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yazuki Ayaka slid open the door to the classroom with nervous apprehension. It was her first day attending the Konaha Ninja Academy, and she did not know what to expect. Looking around at the tiered seats, she saw that some of her classrooms had already arrived. She had left home early to make sure that she was not late on her first day.

Closing the door behind herself, she moved over to take a seat at the front of the class. There was a girl sitting next to her who to her as she sat down. "Hello, I'm Tenten. Is it your first day as well?" said the girl, hair up in buns and eyes glowing with excitement.

"My name is Ayaka," She told her, and nodded to answer her question. She smiled at the girl, and Ayaka fell into an easy conversation with her until it was time for the lesson to start.

The teacher that walked into the classroom at the start of the lesson was an average height chuunin, with a brown ponytail and a scar across his nose. He stood at the front of the class, with a smile on his face, and introduced himself as Iruka sensei.

"Alright class, listen up. In my class, you will learn the basics of…"

The day continued on in that fashion; teachers came in, introduced themselves, and then proceeded to teach them the different aspects of ninja training. Ayaka took it all in, revelling in the learning of new information.

Before long, all the lessons were over, and Ayaka was walking home. She was walking through the shopping district, looking in the shop windows, when she found herself falling onto her butt in the dirt. Looking up, she saw a young boy with spiky yellow hair standing over her with a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't really looking where I was going," the boy said, reaching a hand down to help me up from the ground. She smile at him and wiped the dirt off her pants. "It's alright, really. I wasn't hurt or anything," she told him, "I'm Ayaka, by the way. Yazuki Ayaka."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he replied, and looked nervously over his shoulder. "I should probably get going now. Goodbye!" And with that he took off running, with Ayaka watching him leave until he rounded a corner and was out of her sight. Not long after, two ANBU raced passed and turned down the same corner that Naruto had. She started giggling as she realized they were chasing him, and that was why he ran off so suddenly. For the rest of the way home she had a smile on her face.

****Yay! New Chapter! Sorry it is not that good, but I couldn't think of what to write, so I wrote this. Good luck to anyone who decides to read it.**

** Goodbye until next upload...****


	3. Chapter 3

_Yazuki Ayaka's family had moved to Konaha when she was three, from a town in the northern part of the Fire Country. Even after they moved to the shinobi village, they had never really had much to do with the shinobi of Konaha. Ayaka had grown up with the other civilian children, during average civilian things. So when Ayaka joined the academy, she had had no previous training or knowledge of shinobi ways._

_Most of her classmates had come from shinobi clans; they had secret clan techniques, symbols, and had people who could train them at home. There were only a few, like Ayaka's friend Ten Ten, who were in the same position as Ayaka was; they were new to this too._

_Even though this left her at a slight disadvantage compared to her other classmates, she was very determined to make the most of her academy training. This was because she had a reason to become stronger._

_Within the first month of being an academy student, Ayaka had used the academy training grounds frequently outside of class hours, to practice her taijutsu and throwing skills. When she had first become a ninja-in-training, she didn't have much of an idea of the skills she needed, and when she attended more of her classes, she found she was not that great at most of them. When she first started training outside of class hours, her progress was slow, but gradually improvement was made, so that she was equal to, and even surpassing her classmates._

_When Ayaka had found out that that academy had a library, and she was allowed to use it, she had been absolutely ecstatic. Ayaka had always liked to read, but her parent's shop had never really stocked books about being a shinobi, so she found having access to the academy's library very helpful when it came to her new lifestyle; and of course, she read as many of the books there as she was capable of reading. Within her first year at the academy, Ayaka had managed to read through most of the books in the library. Considering she had, she put herself through extra training, and she still helped her parents in their shop after school, this was quite a feat._

_In her later years at the academy, she didn't read as much, but instead spent longer on training to put into practice what she had read in the books about ninja techniques. She found one exercise in a slightly worn book that had her hold leaves to her body with her chakra. She found this to be very helpful, though she got a little frustrated when it took her so long to show improvement. It improved her chakra control, and made it easier for her to perform the jutsu they learnt in class._

_During the six years Ayaka was in the academy, she took in as much from her teachers as she could, and she trained nearly every spare moment she found. While her taijutsu was average, and her collection of ninjutsu was rather small (they didn't teach much more than the basics at the academy), she had a keen intelligence, and a willingness to learn that surprised most of her teachers._

_It came as no surprise to anyone, then, that Yazuki Ayaka managed to pass the academy's graduation exam, and become a full-fledged shinobi of Konahagakure no Sato._

* * *

Yazuki Ayaka was walking along the side walk that led from her house to the road she took to get to the academy. It was a sunny morning, though there was a slight chill in the air, and the street vendors and shop owners were getting ready for the days business. Ayaka was munching on a bread roll that she a taken from the kitchen, and waved to the familiar people she saw most every morning.

This was a routine morning for Ayaka; she had walked this way, and seen these people every morning for the past six years. It would have been a completely average day, if not for one detail: the fore head protector engraved with the symbol of Konaha. It was the last time Ayaka would walk to the academy as a student, because today she was going to the academy with the others that passed, to find out who her genin team would be, and to meet her new sensei.

Ayaka was actually rather nervous about this, though a bit excited too. She had a few people in her class that she kind of knew through Ten Ten, but other than them, she didn't really know any of the others. The one person she was really hoping to be put in a team with was her best friend Ten Ten, she got along well with her not just as a friend, but they had trained together outside of class and could fight together, too. Ayaka didn't really know much about the rest of the kids, and didn't really know what to expect if she was put with them.

The excited nervousness that had been with her since she woke up that morning grew tenfold as the academy came into sight. She walked in with a group of other graduates, and followed them through the corridors to classroom 5. Ayaka stayed back as the rest entered, and stood outside as she calmed herself down and prepared herself for the new stage in her life. When she was ready, she walked in.

* * *

**** Hello again everyone! I am back! Yay... I wrote something, I am so proud of myself XP... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it... It's not much, but it has done what I needed it to do it terms of plot and stuff; though it hasn't really come out of my brain how I wanted it too. I hope its not too bad, though. Ohhh, something exciting... I have a bit more of a plot idea... Yay!**

**I guess that's all, then**

**Bye bye for now...**


End file.
